Still Together, After Forever
by Violetpiano
Summary: Jet proposes to Vie. Joe proposes to Vie. Who will she choose? Does she have have the courage to tell him the truth,with a little help from CC? Will they survive? Humanized. Title credits go to CC Rainbow Unicorn.
1. Chapter 1

Proposal

**A/N- I'll be changing some of the names here, but they're just more humanlike versions of the originals . And this is humanized.**

**Vie = Violet ''Vie'' Schiller/King**

**Gary= Crane**

**CC= Caitlyn ''CC'' Steller/Crane**

**JPG= Henry ''Jet Pack Guy'' Samford**

**Rookie= Jude ''Rookie'' Riffer**

**Dot= Dorothy ''Dot'' Scarlet**

**Joe= Joseph ''Joe'' King**

**Director= Jenny Arctic**

**One more thing, EPF becomes LEAF.**

Vie's POV

I looked out of the balcony. I sighed. No, wait, it wasn't a hospital. And I'm not sick, it's just how I've always been. Whenever I get a feeling that something bad is going to happen, I can't help myself, I start getting a bit depressed and a bit lonely. My friend CC popped up out of nowhere and joined me at the balcony. She was like me: A geek. Okay, I admit that I'm not a TOTAL geek, but I wear glasses and I'm pretty smart. She was wearing her LEAF uniform, which consisted of a terrain backpack with state-of-the-art equipment, black T-shirt with a black jacket and Black pants and the standard LEAF shoes and her glasses which also doubled up as night vision glasses. Her brown hair was braided, and her friendly, welcoming light blue eyes gave me sense of comfort. ''Still have the old feeling, Vie?'' she asked, giving me a pat on the back. ''Yeah…'' I answered, knowing that she was going to comfort me, which I really needed at the moment. I stole a glance of myself on the shiny bridge. I was wearing my black glasses which doubled into night vision glasses, which complimented my pale skin and aqua eyes. There were two bangs slightly falling on my face. My slightly long black hair was let down, one of the locks was electric blue and blood red, but were ready to be hidden by the other locks. I too was wearing my LEAF uniform, ready for a mission, which was most likely since it was about five in the morning. Peculiar, you might think. But when you're in the LEAF, it's a regular. ''Well we better get going.'' I said, not wanting to continue the conversation. I knew the meeting would be in another 15 minutes, which was more than enough time. She gave me one of those loving big sister smiles and said, ''I get it Vie, you need a little me-time.'' ''I guess so…'' I said. She's like the big sister I never had. ''I have something to check out too.'' She said. ''Easy for you to say,'' I said, making an annoying little sister face. ''You're Mrs .Crane.'' For some reason our bond was more like siblings than friends. She just gave one off her signature shrugs and left. I continued my gaze over New York. A few minutes later, Agent Samford, better known by his nickname Jet Pack Guy or Jet, arrived and joined me at the view of NY. ''Perfect Dawn, isn't it Schiller?'' he asked me. He has this rather annoying habit of addressing people by their last names. Then he got down on one knee, and held up a platinum ring.

''Will you marry me?''

**Huge cliffhanger there! Yessh!**


	2. Partnership

Partnership

**Answering reviews!**

**CC : Don't freak out CC, you know the story goes out differently.**

**One more thing:**

**Herbert= Herbert Percival Bearman**

**Klutzy= Jamie " Klutzy" Scarla**

**And one more thing: Klutzy is actually imprisoned by Herbert.**

**Back in the previous chapter, it was about time for the meeting when Jet proposed to Vie.**

Vie's POV

" Can I tell you next week?" I answered stupidly.

''Yeah, sure'' said Jet.

With that we dispersed and went to the meeting.

I was wedged between Joe and CC. With her extremely pale skin and extreme height, it made her impossible to miss. I'm also pretty tall. Joe on the other hand, was also extremely tall, had brown hair which was long, spiky and swept to the side. To me he looked like a crossbreed of Wolverine and an anime character known as Genda Koujirou.

"Attention agents" called The Director, as she was called in the LEAF. She registered herself as the name The Director, which was a pseudonym. But everyone in LEAF knew she was actually Jenny Arctic, the editor of the New York Times. "Herbert has not made a move for a long time now. There has also been something strange going on in the forests. I have decided to pair up agents to search all over New York to find any traces of Herbert. Come onto the podium to get your partners.'' She said in her robotic voice. Despite all the bright lights on the podium, she was still shadowed. Wait, is that even possible?...

I sighed and went up to the podium. _Maybe _ the mad scientist had something up his sleeve…..

I was paired up with Joe, just as I'd guessed. Not that he was my enemy or anything like that. We were in high school together, back then we were friends. I sighed, memories of my senior year yearbook flashing through my mind. After we grew up, we were still friends, but we didn't talk much. Like friends, but silent friends. But for some reason, I've always had this feeling about him…..

**Joe's POV**

I was paired up with Vie, my luck. My plan was going perfectly. I checked for the box in my backpack. That little box cost me a fortune. It was for a certain someone.

I turned to her, my partner.

"Let's start with the Stark Woods, shall we?'' I asked

''Yeah…'' she replied

**DUN DUN DUN! Treats for reviewing!**


	3. Diary of JS: Nov 30 2013

Diary of JS: Nov 30 2013

**Answering reviews!**

**Cadencia: I know! This is humanized so….**

**CC: He'll, but not in this chappy!**

**Heh heh, I know not much, but that's how it starts!**

Jamie's POV

I sighed and went up to my room. It wasn't much. It was just this old, dusty, little room and the top of this ginormous lab. There's a small cot, an old cupboard where I keep my stuff, a fan and a tube light, a small table, a microwave and mini- fridge and a small, old, overused television which wouldn't work unless I kicked it. The only reason Herbert even bought that TV from the thrift store was because he had some extra change in his pocket after going out to dinner.

Why am I here you ask? Well ask Tubby who brought me here! I was actually forced to come here. I was actually picked out of an dreadful orphanage because of my special power. What is that you may wonder. I can manipulate weather. I'm not joking. It's the reason I'm here in the first place. Even back then, I was avoided by everyone and teased and even bullied. After I was brought to an orphanage after my mother died and self-obsessed father abandoned me and called me a ''Pest.''

At the orphanage I was also abandoned and called a freak. After I was picked up, I thought I was free from all that. But now, instead of being free, I'm rotting here! I have been here for more than 3 years.

''Hey Klutzy!'' he yelled. ''One final test! Get here now!''

I shuddered and went down the stairs. I looked at my self. I was wearing white lab clothes- the type you put on people when you experiment on them. And I was bare foot.

''Coming dad!'' I said. I know I'm not his real son, and he's not my real dad, but he insisted on being called that by me.

I reached there in a few minutes. I started sweating immediately. It was sweltering, like a desert. Tubby liked to have his air conditioner on at at least 80 degrees. That wasn't the only reason. The lab was full equipment which was scary. Bad memories of different tests floated around. I saw a few pictures of the NY plumbing. This time he dunked me in yet another tank and took notes. I couldn't bear it. It was like alkali. It burned. I used a thunderstorm to clear it off. The tank was now disabled. I jumped out and spent a few minutes recovering.

''Very good. Results as expected.'' He said, fixing his glasses.

''You're crazy!'' I said and ran off to my room.

I couldn't take it anymore. I called the NYPD.

''Schiller.'' Answered the receiver. "How may I help you?''

''I'm Jamie- Jamie Scarla. Herbert's lab assistants. He experiments on me. And I know he has a plan to do something with the New York plumbing. That's all I know.'' I said.

" Thank you, we appreciate it.'' Replied the receiver and hung up.

**DUN DUN DUN! LONGEST CHAPPY YET!**


	4. That Cliff

That Cliff

**Answering reviews. (this is getting old.)**

**Daisy: I am not the stalker. And I was originally going to go for Clara or Cassandra, but then she said that she preferred Caitlyn. So that's the story. And I hope you're not too upset by the fact that CC is G's You-know-who. And sure you can call me Vie. And thanks.**

**CC: LOL**

**A/N: LEAF is the secret name, but NYPD is the official, okay.**

**And NEVER use a nail file on your nose.**

Joe's POV

''Guys, one of Herbert's lab assistants called and told that his plan had something to do with the plumbing system.'' Said Vie.

''Let's check out the plumbing system HQ and joints.'' Said Dorothy, better known as Dot.

''Me and CC will check out the HQ, Dot and Rookie will check out the Central Park Zoo, Jet Pack Guy will check out the Empire State Building and Violet and Joseph will check out the Stark Woods.'' Said Gary. He blinked through his thick glasses.

We all teleported to our posts.

'' Want some chocolate?'' she asked, still munching on a bar of dark chocolate and holding up some pieces.

''Sure ,thanks!'' I said, graciously picking up the pieces of chocolate and nibbling on them.

_If only I had the courage….. _ I thought.

_At the Plumbing System HQ….._

**Second person POV**

''We'd like to know if anything irregular has been going on.'' Said CC to the boss, Mr Henrique.

" Well, nothing except our customers are complaining of their water being hot.'' Said the boss.

''Hot means Herbert. That kid was definitely telling the truth.'' Said Gary.

They immediately went back to the HQ.

_Back at the woods….._

Vie was snooping around when suddenly she walked of a cliff!

''Help!'' she screamed. She was holding a tree root and was very liable to fall off any second as the root had already started to break. Suddenly she was pulled back up by Joe.

After they were both safe from the clutches of the cliff, Joe got down on one knee, and held up a platinum ring with an electric blue and red diamond, red in the middle and Electric blue in the outer part.

''Will you marry me?''

''Yes"

**DUN DUN DUN! What do ya guys think? Next chapter is a Castle speciale`! **


	5. Castle Special

Castle Special

**CC : Thanks.**

**A/N : This is a Castle special, it's based on one of its episodes and this time, Jet and Vie are paired together….**

**Vie- Beckett**

**Jet- Castle**

Vie's POV

'' Samford and Schiller, you're paired up for this case!'' said Gary.

''Sure , G. What happened?'' I asked.

He showed me pictures of Balhazar Wolf, the star chef of the new trendy restaurant Q3.

'' Recognise this guy?'' asked Gary.

'' Of course I do! He's the star chef of Q3!'' I said.

''He was murdered.'' Said Gary. ''And it's up to you and Samford to figure it out. Good Luck!''

''Umm, okay?'' I said.

'' Good. He was found in the morning around 3 and 4 with liquid nitrogen spilled all over him at the restaurant. His boss was Lilliana Aldean.''

''Sure. I'll get on with the case.''

Gary soon left. I looked over Rookie and Joe, who were also helping me with this case.

" First thing we do: question all of his family members.'' I said.

" Well, his only family is his foster brother David Nicolides.'' Said Rookie. "Let's question him first.''

About twenty minutes later, David was in the questioning room.

" Mr Nicolides, we know you are related to Wolf and we would like to know if you know anything about his death.'' I asked.

After about twenty minutes about their brotherhood and all of that, he got down to serious business.

" About two weeks ago, he came to me wearing a backpack and asked me to buy out his share of the family diner.'' He said.

" Reports of his financials also show an unexpected raise in these two weeks.'' Said Joe, holding a stack of papers in one hand and handling a man along with Rookie. "We found this guy who works in the Restaurant with a ticket to Ecuador and 5000$ in cash.''

" I swear to God, I did not kill Chef! I worked with him for five years! We are friends!'' yelled the co-worker, Domingo Verdugo.

" Mr. Verdugo, we have proof that you went to see Wolf the day he was killed. And that bundle of cash, is a perfect touch." I said

" I did not kill him! Maybe it was that angry woman." He said

" What angry woman?'' I asked.

" I don't know. Everytime I see Chef, he is with another woman. But this one worked in the Q3. I'm sure!" he said.

" Well then could you tell me why you went there?'' I asked. " And could you please describe that woman to the sketcher after I'm done with you?''

" My sister, she's in Ecuador. She's sick and needs surgery. I went there to help her. I went to ask Chef if I could take leave.'' He said.

"Thank you, you're through with." I said.

"Thank you." He said and went to the sketcher.

**DUN DUN DUN! Will they figure out the case? Find out in the next Chappie!**


	6. Castle Special Part 2

Castle Special Part 2

**A/N : Sorry for the really late update, but I got writer's block! **

**Back where we left Verdugo just gave out the sketch.**

**Daisy: 1. O _ O 2. Phew**

_**Vie's POV**_

"Bring in Lily" I said.

" Lily? I thought her name was Lilliana!'' said Rookie.

" Lily was my friend in high school! And that was her nickname! And just get her already!" I said.

_A few minutes later…._

Lily was sitting in the questioning room.

" So Lily, it turns out you have an insurance policy on Wolf?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do.'' She said. " If he dies, I get a payout.''

"And he also asked to resign, right?'' Asked JPG.

"Yes, and I was gonna let him off as soon as I found someone to replace him. '' Said Lily.

" So we'll, uh look at some other stuff and then you'll be free to go, Lily!'' I said.

" And by the way, I was planning on going to Rocco DiSpirito's Restauraunt this weekend. Would you care to join me?'' JPG asked Lily.

I facepalmed.

" I'd love to!'' she said.

"So, um would you like to join us Vie?'' JPG asked me.

" No, thank you. I have my own plans for the weekend.'' I said. Which was actually a date with Joe.

_That weekend…._

Me and Lily were walking Down the steps of the apartment I lived in.

" I almost forgot to give you this!'' she said, as she handed me a giant basket filled with a cookbook, A bunch of movies, Chocolate chip cookies, dark chocolate truffles, a novel, and a teddy bear and a bouquet. I inhaled the scent of the bouquet and hugged the teddy bear.

" Aww, he's so cute!" I said.

" I understand that you're getting hitched soon." She said

At this statement, I almost dropped my bear.

"Who told you?'' I asked, looking at her seriously.

"Nobody. It's written all over your face. Or finger in this case."

I did not want to start this conversation, so pretended to glance at my watch. ''Hey look at the time! You're gonna be late!'' I said.

''Oh yeah!'' she said. ''Good luck!''

''Same to you!'' I said.

**THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE WILL BE A PART THREE.**


End file.
